That Hypnosis Incident
by ILoveCheetos but IAMTIMELESS
Summary: Aaron took a breath. "Alexander?" He asked slowly. "What did you do?" Alex swore. "I didn't mean to do it!" He cried, all of his strength on his restraint long gone. "It was supposed to be a joke, but.. Ugh! I don't know what to do!"


I don't think I need to say this is by AteIsa anymore, right? 😂 But hey, at least my account isn't just for reading anymore.

**A/N: i was half asleep when I thought of this, but I really felt like I should write it LOL. It's weird and really ridiculous, I know, but I really did enjoy it!**

* * *

Alexander read the pages over one last time, then grinned and nodded, satisfied that he understood everything easily. Stuffing the pages in his pocket, he rushed out of the tent, calling, "John! Hey, John!"

John Laurens appeared out from behind another tent, where he seemed to be shoveling some snow out from the front of it.

"What is it?" He asked, hitting his shovel hard down onto what looked like a giant clump of snow, but actually turned out to be a rock covered in it. They both winced as the shovel scraped against it loudly.

"Come here," Alex tugged his friend away from his work. "I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?" John asked, sounding a little confused.

"To Lafayette. I want to see his reaction as well."

Lafayette was in front of the creek, warming his hands above the fire, where he was heating some water. Alexander and John hurried forward, and Alex made John sit down with some excitement.

"What are you doing?" Lafayette asked curiously, watching as Alex pulled out a small pocket watch.

"Isn't that that Redcoat's watch? The one we killed yesterday?"

"The one with the book on hypnosis? The one we burned?" Lafayette added slowly, glancing warily at it.

Alex gave them a look of innocence. "Relaaax. Why would I steal the book?"

John and Lafayette glanced at each other and shrugged. "Fine. Good point. Then why did you bring me here?" John wiped the snow away from underneath him, then sat down again.

Alex gestured John to move forward, so he did.

Alex opened the watch and held the chain, letting the watch hang in front of his friend's face. "Just do exactly as I say, alright?"

"Alright.." John consented, sounding unsure.

"Watch the clock as I swing it back and forth, and do not take your eyes off of it." Alex began, slowly swinging it back and forth.

John followed the ticking clock face obediently. "This is ridiculous." He muttered.

"Shhhh! Just keep doing it." Alex hushed him. John shrugged and obeyed, and Lafayette turned to Alex with some suspicion.

"Now, pretend there's a dog in your mind. You are slowly falling into it, slowly.. Slowly.."

John's eyes were getting a little wide as he continued to stare at the little clock, and he had gone stock-still as Alex continued to whisper the words, "Slowly... Slowly.. Slowly..."

As Alex continued to swing the little watch back and forth, Lafayette had turned his attention back to John.

"Uhh, John, are you alright?" Lafayette asked, sounding slightly worried.

But John looked too mesmerized to reply. He was so busy following the watch with his eyes, which had gone a little swirly, and his mouth was gaping open.

Abruptly, Alex pulled the watch away, but John didn't stop looking back and forth, as if it was still there.

Then Alex snapped.

John blinked rapidly, staring up at Alex in utter bewilderment. He sat down.

Alex stared at him, as if he was waiting for something. John stared right back, then...

He barked. Loudly and excitedly.

Lafayette's jaw dropped.

John stood on all fours and grinned at Alex, then he barked again.

Alex gaped at him, and he and Lafayette both at the same time burst out into an uncontrollable stream of laughter.

When Alex regained control of himself, he waved his hand to get John's attention, and he pointed to the ground, commanding, "Sit!"

John did immediately. He grinned at him again, panting and barking proudly.

Lafayette began to laugh even harder. He took a deep breath and called out to John. "Roll over!" He made the best twirling motion with his hands that he could, despite how hard he was giggling.

John obeyed, rolling over in the snow and stopping with his back on the ground. He stared at Lafayette with his tongue out in a pant in the cold snow.

Alex and Lafayette all but fell off their logs in a fit of laughter that they could barely control. Some tears even streamed down their cheeks.

Alex grabbed a small stick from the ground and waved It in front of John's face. John sat up and watched it eagerly, and Alex threw it, shouting, "Fetch!"

John took off at a run on all fours, stumbling on the snow but chasing after the small stick with determination. Alex and Lafayette both finally fell off their logs as they laughed at him yet again, and John paused and stared at them in confusion, to which Alex had to urge him to continue from the ground.

John ran forward and looked around him. The stick seemed to be gone, and he began to dig nearby where it had fallen.

Lafayette was covering his face as he shook with laughter. "How did you learn to do that?" He choked out, not bothering to get back up onto the log.

Alex sat up in the snow and glanced at his pocket. "I just.. Improvised." He lied, smirking at his friend.

Lafayette giggled, and John came running back with the stick inside his mouth, he gave it to Alex, who patted him on the head, saying, "Good boy!"

Lafayette giggled with his hand over his mouth. "How long are you going to keep him like that?" He asked finally, patting his hand on the snow to get John's attention.

"Don't worry, not too long." Alex reassured him as John ignored Lafayette when he spotted something in the tree above them.

John ran to the trunk and stood up, trying to jump up to the top of it while barking loudly.

"Shhhh! Down, John! Down!" Alex whispered, pulling him back. "I don't think you'd like to draw attention to yourself."

Lafayette nodded. Then he turned serious. "Maybe you should turn him back now, Alex?"

He looked at the camp, "I don't think it's fair to keep him that way much longer."

"Oh, alright, fine." Alex sighed, and he giggled again. "But you have to admit it was hilarious."

Lafayette snickered.

Alex took the watch out of his pocket again. He whistled loudly to get John's attention. He had begun to play with the snow at his feet, but when Alex whistled John looked up at him and hurried forward.

"Stay." Alex told him, then he held the watch in front of him. He began to swing it back and forth yet again, but John seemed a little too distracted by the glinting chain to actually look at the clock itself.

"No- John, look _here_-" Alex muttered, putting the clock face In front of his eyes.

John swatted the clock away and grabbed the chain in his mouth, much to the horror of his friends.

"John! No! Put that down!" Alexander cried, taking what he could of the chain. "Lafayette, help me!"

Lafayette hurried forward and grabbed John in a headlock. Alex pulled hard, and finally, John let go. Alex wiped wet the chain on John's coat with some disgust, then held it in front of him again. "Watch. The. Clock." He demanded sternly, swinging it back and forth yet again.

John did this time. With Lafayette holding him tight, he couldn't turn his head away, no matter how hard he tried.

But suddenly, Lafayette's grip began to slacken, and John broke free, yapping angrily at Lafayette and growling.

Alex turned to his French friend, aghast. "Why did you let go?!" He cried.

But Lafayette didn't answer. It was only then when Alex realized that he was watching the clock as it swung slowly from the chain.

Alexander pulled the clock away, alarmed, and stared at him. Lafayette was open mouthed and staring at nothing in particular, and Alex shook his head. "Lafayette, please, this isn't funny."

Lafayette still did not respond.

Alex bent down in front of him and shook him, hard. "Lafayette! Stop it!"

Lafayette shook easily, like he was utterly senseless to the world.

Desperately, Alex snapped in front of his face.

Lafayette stopped staring immediately, and he shook his head, as if to clear it. He turned to Alex and tilted his head at him, then-

He barked at him, then growled.

Alexander's eyes widened. "What the- no! Lafayette, this isn't funny!"

Lafayette stood on all fours and growled louder at him, and Alex took an involuntary step backwards as he stammered, "C-cut it out, Lafayette! I'm serious!"

Lafayette didn't stop growling. He took a few steps forward, until John appeared.

John stood in front of Alex protectively, growling at Lafayette with his teeth bared. Alex shook his head slowly, "John, no, stand down, don't-!"

But Lafayette had launched himself at John, barking violently. They both tumbled in a heap, arms flailing as they attempted to bite or scratch each other, which was not that worrying, considering that human hands were not that lethal in cutting, and that it's much harder to bite with a human's mouth; but still.

Alex rushed forward, dropping the watch. He grabbed at John's shoulders and pulled hard, grasping tightly in a desperate bid to save his friends from any harm they could do to each other.

John continued to growl at Lafayette as Alex pulled him away, and Lafayette stood on all fours again, grinding his teeth in reply.

Alex stood in front of John and stared Lafayette down, desperately trying to keep his face straight. Then, he yelled the first thing that came to his mind with as much seriousness as he could muster: "Bad boy!"

Lafayette looked up at him in surprise and shock, his growling ceasing to a stop completely.

Alex wagged his finger at Lafayette as he scolded, "You do not just attack people whenever you want to, and you _definitely_ do not just attack your friends, Lafayette! What's the matter with you?!"

Lafayette looked down guiltily, and he made a small whimpering sound in his throat.

Alexander wasn't done yet, though. "Lafayette, it's bad enough you put yourself in this situation, but honestly, that got a little out of hand! I'm disappointed in you, mon ami."

Lafayette was whimpering louder now, his head drooping. Alexander felt a sudden pang of guilt rush through him, and he sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Lafayette."

Lafayette made a small smile, then barked happily.

Alexander sat down on the log and looked at him. He couldn't help it; and he giggled again. Seeing his friends this way really seemed to be amusing him, even if...

Alexander pushed the thought aside and put on a devious smirk as he picked up the stick yet again.

Lafayette barked excitedly, and John bounded over with his tongue out, slipping on the ice slightly.

Alex waved it around their heads, and they kept their eyes on it. Alex stifled a laugh, then threw it.

They immediately went chasing after it, and Alexander burst into laughter at the ridiculous sight. They tripped over their own legs and over each other's, occasionally going sprawling in the snow. John stumbled and slid, knocking into Lafayette and causing them both to tumble head over heels as they barked in shock.

Alexander, otherwise, was almost choking on his need for air as he giggled hard.

John and Lafayette had both given up their hunt for the stick now. Lafayette was chasing John around the snowy field, barking at him excitedly. John was running faster than Alex thought he could on all fours, and Alex had to take his eyes off them to compose himself. He bent down to retrieve the fallen watch, then pocketed it again.

After he did so, he turned back in alarm. The sounds of barking had faded, and when he turned, he immediately saw why.

Lafayette was chasing John all the way to the camp.

Alexander's eyes widened. He dashed off after them. He knew they'd kill him when they found out that they had been running around the camp while they were like this, and he definitely did not want to know what General Washington himself would think if he saw the ridiculous sight.

When Alex got to the camp, all he had to do was follow the sounds of extremely loud, human-like barking, and he was able to pinpoint where Lafayette and John probably were.

Following the sounds, he found them at the back of The General's tent, leaping at each other and cannoning into each other playfully.

"Oh no—Lafayette! John! Come here!" Alexander whispered as loudly as possible.

John and Lafayette seemed much too preoccupied to pay him any attention. Alex groaned, then grabbed John around the scruff of his tunic and pulled him away from Lafayette, muttering, "John, please, sit!"

John frowned at Alex, but sat anyway. Alex turned to Lafayette as well, "You too."

Lafayette, thankfully, understood immediately and sat down as well. They looked a little confused as Alexander began to pull out the watch again.

"Okay, I'm serious now." Alex muttered, swinging the clock in front of John slowly. He easily followed it with his eyes, and Alex felt his plan would finally succeed, until he heard someone behind him.

"Hamilton? Is that you?"

Alex stiffened, alarmed, then turned around to see the last person he had wanted to:

General Washington himself.

Alex swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Uh, y-yes sir—I mean your Excellency!"

Washington looked down at Lafayette and John in bewilderment. "What are you doing?" He turned to Alex.

Alex grappled around his mind for something—_anything_—to get him and the others out of this. "Um, well, sir, you see, I.. Uh.."

Alex swallowed as he saw the General narrow his eyes, glancing at the two, then turning back to him. Alex coughed nervously. He looked down and muttered, "Its, ah, a long story, sir.."

"Well, I think I'd.." Washington trailed off.

Alex waited nervously for the blow, but Washington's pause seemed to stretch on forever, until it had transitioned from the pause phase to completely falling silent.

He heard Lafayette barking in some alarm, and Alexander instinctively turned to check on him.

Lafayette was staring at Washington with his head tilted, his tongue lolling out in a tired pant. Alexander, despite himself, snickered, then turned back to Washington, and he blanched when he did.

Washington had been staring at the clock, which Alexander had been holding the entire time. The clock was even still swinging up to now, and Alex swore under his breath as he closed it and shook it angrily in his fist.

He stuffed it into his pocket yet again and turned back to his General, who should not even be in this type of situation. Alex grabbed his arm and hoped that maybe he would follow him away, so that he could figure this out in private, but no—Washington's legs refused to move.

Alex felt panic rise up in him, and he contemplated if it he should attempt to carry him, then decided against it. He was much too small for that.

Alex stared at his senseless General with some apprehension and formed the snap with his fingers, but hesitated. He groaned, closed his eyes, and did it.

The General snapped out of it immediately, but he looked extremely bewildered as he toppled down onto the floor.

John and Lafayette took one look at him and took several steps backwards nervously. They glanced at each other fearfully, then back at Washington.

Washington was sitting on the ground and shaking his head, clearing it, and he made a very low bark.

Alex was torn between laughing and crying. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Especially not to the General!

Alex pointed towards the tent of the General and whispered, "Come, John, Lafayette, and, uh, Your Excellency."

John and Lafayette immediately hurried to his heels, but Washington looked confused. He continued to sit there, watching them.

Alex's leg jiggled as he whispered exasperatedly, "Sir, please!"

Washington only tilted his head at that, barking once with confusion.

Alex dared not call Washington anything else other than his title, but he was becoming exceedingly desperate with every second they stood there.

John and Lafayette were watching him. Lafayette lay his head down on his hands to wait, and John nudged Alexander's knee, whimpering for him to move.

Alex groaned silently, then whispered, "Washington, come here!"

Washington still did not move.

"Good gracious," Alex muttered. He leaned his hands on his knees and whistled, "George, come!"

Washington, who had been surveying his surroundings with bland interest, immediately turned to him when he said his name. He galloped forward.

John and Lafayette made way for him, and Alex silently and swiftly led them all to the General's tent, where he desperately hoped they wouldn't be found.

Once inside, Alex shut the flap and clipped it closed, then turned to the three.

John was—Alex swallowed his laughter again—sniffing around the place curiously, exploring every nook and cranny that he could. Lafayette was circling the soil, then he lay down and closed his eyes, as if he was going to sleep, and Alexander hoped he was.

Washington was not really doing anything except for sitting up straight and tall and watching the other two with some obvious authority, and Alex coughed hard to try to restrain his mirth.

Taking out the pages in his pocket, he was about to read through it again, to see if he missed anything, when John came to his side and abruptly took it in his mouth, darting to the other side of the tent.

"John!" Alex cried, standing and rushing to him.

But too late. John had began to tear away at it, and when Lafayette heard it, he leaped up and took the parts that weren't in John's mouth into his own, and they simultaneously pulled.

The loud, ripping noise made Alex wince, and he gasped as he saw what they had done.

"No.. No.. No! What is wrong with you?!"

Lafayette and John shrunk backwards at the sight of his anger. Washington came forward as well, and he growled at the two loudly.

John and Lafayette whimpered guiltily, and they put the papers down.

Alex, who had to force himself not to break his focus after he saw what Washington just did, immediately grabbed all the soiled pieces and ran to his desk, mumbling, "Maybe.. Maybe I can still fix it..?"

He tried to fit the pieces of ripped paper together, but it was hopeless. The force of the pull itself caused even more than just the middle part to rip apart, and he wasn't even sure which piece belonged to which. Worst of all, even when he DID find pieces that fit, it was still entirely unreadable.

With an angry swear, Alexander crumpled the pieces of paper into his fist and threw it down into the table. He pushed against his chair noisily and stamped out to the flap, growling, "Stay here." To the hypnotized trio without turning around to face them. He stomped loudly with every step he took until he reached the outside of the camp. He crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

He felt extremely guilty now. It was meant to be a _prank_, he told himself. A simple, harmless prank, but it had all gone horribly wrong.

Alexander groaned to himself and pressed his fists into his eyes, trying to stop the overwhelming rush of emotions from taking him over. He had to find a way to turn them back—all of America was at stake.

A clatter of hooves snapped him out of his stupor, and Alexander looked up to see the last person he had wanted to.

The man stopped and gave him an indifferent look, then dismounted his horse. "Alexander." He said, in their usual manner of greeting.

"Aaron Burr, sir." Alexander replied, his tone sounding much calmer than he was. "Fancy meeting you today in this fine weather."

Aaron sniffed. "Not the weather I'd have preferred to bring my horse out in, but I really have something important to discuss with his Excellency."

Alex forced himself not to pale. "Now is not the best time."

"Why not?" Burr sounded suspicious. "I planned this carefully—Mulligan told me that he doesn't have any appointments."

Alex swallowed and looked at the snow on a nearby tree. "He's, er, still busy."

Aaron gazed at him, then narrowed his eyes. Alexander hated to admit it, but he and Aaron knew each other well enough to understand the small signs each other gave that indicated to an emotion or thought.

Aaron took a breath. "Alexander?" He asked slowly. "What did you do?"

Alex swore. "I didn't mean to do it!" He cried, all of his strength on his restraint long gone. "It was supposed to be a joke, but.. Ugh! I don't know what to do!"

Aaron looked confused. "Alexander, slow down, what happened?"

Alex ground his teeth. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Alex narrowed his eyes at him. Then he sighed. "Follow me." He said instead, turning back to the camp.

Aaron, after quickly tying his horse, hurried after him.

When they got to the tent, Alex paused outside of it, looking nervous. "Don't.. Don't be too loud, alright? No one can see this."

Aaron nodded slowly. "Alright." He promised. "But why are you showing me?"

Alex opened his mouth several times before hissing, "Because whether I'd like to admit it or not, you are probably Intelligent enough to fix what I've done."

Aaron hesitated, then nodded.

Alex finally opened the tent, then swiftly closed it, and Aaron's eyes widened at what he saw.

Lafayette, John, and Washington all ignored them as they entered. John was on his back and rolling tirelessly in the dirt, while Lafayette was barking at at Washington, who seemed to be chasing a lizard that Lafayette seemed to be tying to get as well. But worst of all was the fact that they all began to bark excitedly when Alex entered, and Aaron's jaw dropped.

"Alexander!" Aaron cried in shock as John came up to them, sniffing at Aaron's shoe. "What have you done to them?!"

Alex winced. "Er, did you hear about that Redcoat with that book on hypnotism?"

Aaron stared at him. "Alexander," He said, his voice dangerously quiet. "Please don't tell me you did what I think you did."

Alex stomped his foot childishly. "I couldn't help it, alright? I was just so curious to see if it was legit! How was _I_ supposed to know that saving the watch and those few pages from destruction would lead to all this?"

Aaron groaned and ran his hand over his face. "And you don't know how to free them, do you?"

Alexander glared at him. "Obviously." He scowled, kicking a patch of dust up John's nose, causing him to sneeze loudly.

He took a few minutes of pacing, but Aaron finally shook his head and gestured at Alexander to follow him. "Come with me."

Alexander, not one to take commands easily, happily followed anyway. They went out to the tent Alex shared with John and Lafayette, and Aaron closed the flap firmly then held out his hand. "Give the watch to me."

Alex stiffened, then narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing to do?"

Aaron gave him an exasperated look. "You asked me to help. This is how I can help."

Alexander was already shaking his head. "No, no way! I'm not letting you hypnotize me!"

"But Alex, I need to-"

"What if you can't turn me back? I'll be doomed to the lowly life of a canine for the rest of my life!"

"If you don't let me do this, your friends and the _General_ will have to pay for your mistakes, Alexander! They're the ones who are going to be doomed to the lowly life of a canine, forced to believe they are but simple dogs for the rest of their lives! They're forever going to be stuck this way, because of you! Do you really want to have to live with that?"

Alex stared at him with his mouth slightly ajar, stricken into silence.

Aaron took a deep breath to calm himself, then he whispered, "Alexander, I promise you that I will find a way to turn you back. You have to trust me."

Alexander stared at him, his hand on top of his pocket. He looked down at it, then back at Aaron with a scared expression on his face.

"Trust me, Alexander." Aaron repeated, holding his hand out once more.

Alex swallowed, staring at Aaron. Finally, he nodded slowly, taking the watch out of his pocket and handing it to him carefully.

Aaron took it in his hands gently, then nodded at him as he and Alex wordlessly lowered themselves to the ground. "How do I do it?" He asked, letting the clock fall from his hand to hang from the chain.

"Just swing it in front of me and I'll do the rest. Once I'm in an oblivious state, you snap your fingers to free me from it."

"Sounds simple enough. But then what?" Aaron asked, flipping the clock open.

Alex shrugged sadly. "I'll be just like them, and I probably will be much less cooperative than I am now, too."

Aaron gave him a pityous look. "See you, then."

Alex smirked at him. "Yeah."

Aaron let the clock hang in front of Alex's eyes, and Alex watched it immediately, looking a little scared, but determined. As Aaron watched, Alexander's eyes went wide, and his eyes seemed to swirl as he fell into the state.

Aaron swallowed, then slowly lowered the watch, but Alexander remained staring into space, stunned senseless by the simple movements he had caused with the tiny machine.

Aaron took a deep breath, bracing himself, and snapped his fingers in front of Alexander's face.

Alex's tense muscles immediately relaxed themselves, and Alex blinked rapidly, shaking his head. A high, confused bark escaped his mouth, and he turned to Aaron with a look of curiousity.

Aaron couldn't help but smirk as Alex slowly stood on all fours as he barked excitedly, scanning the tent around them. Aaron whistled, and Alex turned to him immediately, tongue lolling out as he bounced on his hands and feet enthusiastically. Aaron, in spite of himself, giggled. "Sit, Alex." Aaron told him, patting the soil in front of him. Alex sniffed at him and leapt onto a bed, burying his head under a pillow, then tossing it up into the air.

Aaron sighed, then, in a firmer voice, commanded, "Alex, sit!"

Alexander turned to him with a look of defiance, but slowly came over anyway. Finally he sat down, his expression now annoyed.

Aaron smirked and patted Alex's head, whispering, "Good boy!" To him, and Alex patted his foot happily.

Aaron let his hand drop. "Okay," He whispered soothingly to himself. "Let's do this."

He let the watch drop from his hand to hang in front of Alex's face, but Alexander looked away when his eyes caught on a moth that had somehow gotten into the tent. Alex barked loudly, and he leaped into the air to catch it.

"Alex, no!" Aaron groaned, but Alexander ignored him. He leaped into the air again, then opened his mouth wide.

The moment the moth dissappeared into his mouth, Aaron winced and wondered whether he should let him keep it or not. He shook his head at himself and took Alex, then held him tight as he tried to pull his jaws open.

Alexander growled at him, turning and snapping at his hand. Aaron let go immediately before he was bitten, and Alex swallowed the moth with content.

Aaron shuddered. He only hoped Alexander wouldn't taste its remains once he turned him back to normal.

_If I can, that is. _He thought bitterly as Alex scurried to the under of John's cot, almost turning it onto its side when he hit his head on the top of it.

_No, don't think that. You have to be able to do it. You have to._ He thought determinedly. He whistled loudly again, and Alexander turned to him. Aaron whistled again, patting his legs in an attempt to entice him.

Alex stared at him, then came running forward, barking all the way. Aaron grabbed Alexander's shoulders and made him sit again, then held him there as he thought about what the next course of action should be.

Alexander was squirming in his grip, and Aaron had to tighten it. Alex made an audible whimper, then yelped, jerking backwards. Aaron lost his grip, and Alex tumbled head over heels crashing into the nearby bed with a dull thud.

Aaron hurried over to him, as he was whimpering loudly. He slunk backwards when Aaron neared, and he grimaced, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Alexander winced as Aaron felt the back of his head, where a bump was already starting to form. Alex whimpered louder and pulled his head away, squeezing past Aaron and hiding under a desk.

Aaron groaned. Alexander was just as hard to deal with even when he believed he was a dog, and that thought strengthened his determination to turn him back. Besides, he had made a promise.

Shoving the chair in front of it aside, Aaron crouched in front of Alex's whimpering form silently and reached out to him, trying desperately to regain his trust. "It was an accident, Alexander, I swear it." He mumbled, clapping him on the shoulder gently.

Alex winced again, but he didn't run away the way he had the first time. After a few more soothing clicks of his tongue, Aaron was finally able to get Alex to move a little farther out.

But he needed him to come out all the way. Aaron snapped to get his attention, and Alexander stiffened suddenly, his eyes going wide.

Aaron stared at him and snapped again, and Alex relaxed.

This gave Aaron an idea. Snapping and putting Alex back in his senseless state, he pulled out the watch and held it in front of Alex's face. His eyes seemed easily attracted to it, and, thinking quickly, Aaron whispered, "Um, think of a.. Er.. Human. Think only of becoming human again, Alexander, please.."

Alexander's eyes stopped swirling the way it had been for the most of the time, but as Aaron lowered the watch, Alex continued to sit there, as unresponsive as he was in the beginning.

Aaron began to sweat nervously. Did he do something wrong? He waved his hand in front of Alexander's eyes, to no avail.

Then Aaron snapped his fingers.

Alexander looked up at him, then sat up a little straighter, hitting his head on the underside of the desk. "Ow! What the-" He swore loudly, clutching gingerly at his head.

Aaron let out a shuddering breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Alexander?" He asked quietly.

Alex turned to him in surprise. "Burr?" He murmured weakly, feeling the back of his head with confusion. "What are you-" He looked around him, his eyebrows furrowing. "What am I doing here?"

Aaron stifled a laugh, pulling him to his feet. Then he turned serious. "Do you.. Really not remember?" He asked, feeling worry grip him.

Alexander stared at him for a long moment. Aaron could clearly see his brain slowly working itself to return back to normal.

Then Alexander gasped. "You did it!" He cried, breaking into such a grin that Aaron himself couldn't help but smile back. "But how?" He asked, taking the watch that Aaron was offering him.

"It took a while." Aaron admitted, raising a brow. "You make quite a stubborn dog."

Alex flushed, then frowned at him. "Was I that much trouble?"

Aaron counted on his fingers. "Well, besides you becoming stubborn with me and eating a moth, hitting your head quite violently on John's bed, then hiding away from me, no, I had a blast."

Alexander made an incredibly disgusted face, and he smacked his mouth loudly, then gagged. "Why would I do that?"

Aaron chuckled. "Ah, well, all in all, at least I was able to turn you back."

"How did you do it?" Alexander asked again, rolling up the watch in his hand.

Aaron explained everything as they hurried to the General's tent, and when they got there and Aaron had finished his explanation, Alexander felt significantly more stupid.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. It seems so obvious now!" He muttered.

Thankfully, John, Lafayette and Washington had all fallen asleep on the ground by now. They were all curled up in different corners of the room, and Alexander and Aaron snickered together one last time at the sight.

Finally, Alex shook John awake. The moment he did, he snapped and repeated the procedure Aaron just explained to him.

Afterwards, John shook himself, then groaned and cupped his hand to his head. "What happened?" He asked quietly, grimacing.

Alexander broke into a grin, slapping John's back and flashing a guilty smile at him. John gave him a confused look, until his memories rushed back to him. "Alexander! What did you do to me? I can't remember a thing of what happened or how I got here!"

Alexander grimaced and muttered. "I'm sorry, John, I did not mean to keep you under that spell for so long."

John's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you make me do?" He scowled.

"Nothing!" Alex protested silently, glancing at the other sleeping men, "I just, uh, might have made you believe you were a dog?"

John gaped at him. "What? You- I thought I was a dog for-" He glanced at the clock. "-Almost the entire day?!"

Alexander grimaced at him and shrugged.

"Oh my gosh," John sighed, shaking his head, "You're lucky I don't turn you into a dog right now."

"Don't worry about that." Aaron piped up suddenly, giving a rare smirk. "I already did that."

John's eyebrows went high. "You have to tell me all about it."

Alexander flushed. "Maybe later?" He asked, nodding at Lafayette, who was beginning to stir.

John looked bewildered. "Why is he on the ground?"

Lafayette barked when Aaron gripped his coat's collar, pulling him towards Alexander as Alex gave his friend a look, causing John to become even more suspicious. "Don't tell me you hypnotized him, too!" He cried, but broke into a grin as Lafayette barked in protest. John finally giggled. "But I guess I can let this one slide."

Alexander and John giggled, and Aaron gave them a stern look. They silenced themselves, and John gasped when he noticed Washington there as well. "Don't tell me-"

"-I swear that it was an accident." Alexander protested, snapping to get Lafayette still. When he was done with the procedure, Lafayette regained his memory quite quickly, and he launched himself at his friend with an angry yell of, "Alexander!"

Alex yelped as Lafayette punched him the stomach lightly, then he smirked at him as he shook his head. He took a step back and said, "You deserve much more than that, mon ami."

Alexander grimaced and muttered, "You're the one who stared at the clock."

Lafayette narrowed his eyes at him, and Alex grimaced, slipping towards the General.

Lafayette gasped. "Alexander-!" He began, his voice reaching an edge.

"I'm sorry, alright! He was the one who looked at the clock, anyhow! I was just trying to keep him distracted from you!" Alex protested with a childlike pitch to his voice.

"By _hypnotizing him?!_" John and Lafayette cried simultaneously.

Alex turned to Aaron for help, but he only shrugged. Alex scowled at him then turned back to his friends. "He stared at it without me realizing it." He protested weakly.

John and Lafayette gave him a disbelieving look, to which Alex bent down and and shook the General awake. He reversed the hypnotism immediately, then snapped, shoving everyone out of the tent before Washington could regain his senses and realize what Alex had done.

When they got to the safety of the tent, John, who had been whispering to Lafayette, swiftly plucked the watch from Alexander's pocket, saying, "I think it's time you had some comeuppance."

Alexander turned to John in shock. "I said I was sorry!" He cried, trying to snatch it back, to which Lafayette grabbed it and held it up too high for him to reach.

"Don't worry, mon ami," Lafayette smirked at him, opening it. "We won't keep you under it too long."

So for the rest of the day, they made poor Alexander, against his will, believe he was a dog, and he could do absolutely nothing about it until he was turned back. But, in his anger, he simply destroyed the pocket watch, and they all agreed to never speak of what happened on that day ever again.


End file.
